Time For A Family
by KoalaSnow
Summary: Sokka and Suki are trying to start a family. Will Suki get pregnant? And how will both take the news? Sukka.
1. Chapter 1

Okay people who are actually reading this, thanks for reading. Well, my goal didn't work so yeah. R&R please. It would be a wonderful birthday present(it's today if you want to know) Enjoy!

_Time For A Family_

_January 22, 2009_

_Chapter 1_

Sokka and Suki are married. They have been for six months now. They had decided to live in the Earth Kingdom. Not in Kyoshi, but it was near. Suki and Sokka have talked about a family, and they decided to start one anytime soon. After about two months, Suki began to get sick in the morning. Sokka was getting worried. But Suki told him it was nothing to worry about. But one day while Sokka was out with Aang, Suki went and bought some pregnancy tests with Katara. After she went home and took the tests.

"Okay, we have to wait three minutes it says." Suki said.

"Alright. But do you think it will come out positive?" Katara asked.

"Maybe because Sokka and I have been trying for a family for three months now. So, maybe." Suki answered.

Then the three minutes were up. When Suki looked at the four tests she took. They all had plus signs.

"They're positive!" Suki said happily.

"Really?" Katara said looking at them.

"See?"

"Oh my gosh! Sokka is gonna be so happy!" Katara said.

"Now that's the problem. How should I tell him?" Suki asked.

"Just tell straight out." Katara suggested.

"Wow, what great advice Katara." Suki said sarcastily.

"You'll be just fine."

"Alright. Whatever you say."

Okay, that was short. But the other chappies will be longer. Now review people! =]


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, second chappie! Woot! Here you go!

_Chapter 2_

_February 6, 2009_

Suki was still wondering on how to tell Sokka the good news. Katara left already about an hour ago. News like this would probably make Sokka faint. Maybe he wasn't really ready. But Suki had to tell him. She kept the tests to show proof to Sokka. At that moment, Suki Then at that moment Suki heard someone coming in.

"Yoohoo! Suki?"

Suki went downstairs to greet Sokka.

"Hey." Suki greeted.

"Hey...you seem really happy about something. What is it?" Sokka asked.

"You'll have to wait because there's a surprise in the bedroom." Suki said with a grin.

"Ohhh."

Sokka followed Suki up to their bedroom. Suki had a plan laid out. When Sokka looked into the room, it was the same as usual. So Sokka was wondering what Suki had planned.

"Umm, what are you exactly planning Suki?" Sokka asked confused.

"You'll see." Suki said.

Sokka sat on the bed and began to take his shirt off. But then Suki came out in her usual pajamas and with something in her pocket. Now Sokka was definatly confused.

"Okay Suki, what exactly are you planning?" Sokka asked.

"You don't see?" Suki said sitting on Sokka's lap.

"I'm kinda confused." Sokka answered.

"Why?" Suki asked.

"You seem like you have something to tell me." Sokka answered.

Now Suki had no idea how to answer Sokka.

"Okay fine. Sokka, I'm pregnant!" Suki yelled happily.

"Really?! No way!" Sokka said.

"Yes way! Here are the tests to prove it." Suki said taking out the pregnancy tests.

"Okay, you saved the tests you urined on and give it to me in my hand? What a lovely wife you are." Sokka said sarcastily.

"But aren't you happy?" Suki answered.

"Of course I am. I mean, we're going to be parents in just a couple of months!" Sokka said.

"I love you." Suki said.

"I love you to and you to down there." Sokka said kissing Suki's soon-to-be showing belly.

Suki giggled.

"Do you know how far along you are?" Sokka asked.

"Katara said two months." Suki answered.

"Good." Sokka said.

There you go! Leave a review before you click any other button. Review, I'll update.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here is the third chapter you guys.

_Chapter 3_

_February 17, 2009_

The next morning, Sokka and Suki were thinking how to tell the rest of the family about the baby. Aang and Katara moved from place to place because Aang was restoring the world in balance. Toph was in Ba Sing Se, even though she wasn't family, she was like a little sister to them. Zuko was with Mai, but he was the Fire Lord. And Hakoda was in the Southern Water Tribe. Sokka didn't want to tell everyone in a letter, neither did Suki. It just felt weird. But then Suki remembered everyone will be coming together for Toph's birthday in March, that would be a good moment.

"Hey Sokka, what about in March when everyone comes together for Toph's birthday?" Suki suggested.

"But, you will be showing by then. Remember, you're due in August." Sokka said.

"September." Suki corrected.

"Oh, must've counted wrong. Anyway, you'll be showing, isn't there another event coming up?" Sokka asked.

"If I am showing by then, I can cover it up.." But Suki was cut off.

"Cover up? With what?"

"If you let me finish, you'll find out. I can cover it up with a loose shirt, and it will keep everyone guessing." Suki said.

"Alright. Toph's birthday it is." Sokka said.

But then someone was hearing the conversation, and decided to drop on by.

Okay, short, but try and guess who came on by. Review please and tell me your guess! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth chapter!!! Enjoy!

_Chapter 4_

_March 2, 2009_

Today was Toph's birthday. Everyone was going to Ba Sing Se to celebrate it. Suki was showing already, but her belly was still small. You can only notice it if you really stare at her stomach. Sokka was worried if Suki can fly on Appa because no one knew Suki was pregnant. So to play it safe, Sokka sent a letter to Aang saying they will walk. That meant Sokka and Suki left two days ahead of time in order to make for Toph's birthday. Suki still had a bit of morning sickness, but she was still in the early stages of her pregnancy. Now to the party.

"Snoozles!" Toph said happily punching Sokka.

"Hey Toph, happy birthday!" Sokka said in return.

"Hey Suki." Toph said to Suki.

"Hey happy birthday." Suki greeted.

"Thank you." Toph responded.

But Toph noticed something was different with Suki. As if, she were hiding something. Something huge.

...

After the Gaang sang happy birthday, Suki began to feel sick. This was one thing Suki hated about pregnancy, being sick at random moments. Everyone seemed to be looking at Suki like if she had a secret. She felt very umcomfortable being looked at. Then Katara came up to Suki.

"Hey." Katara greeted.

"Hey." Suki responded.

"What's wrong? You don't seem like yourself today. Did Sokka say something harsh to you?" Katara asked.

"No no, Sokka didn't do anything, it's that." But then Suki almost spilled the secret.

"It's what? You can tell me anything." Katara said.

But then at that moment Suki ran to the bathroom.

"Suki!" Katara practically yelled.

Everyone turned around to see Suki running to the bathroom. Sokka went right after her. When he entered, he saw Suki's head looking into the toliet.

"Suki, are you feeling okay?" Sokka asked very concerned.

He was kneeling next to Suki rubbing her back. She nodded no.

"Were you feeling like this the whole time?" Sokka asked.

Suki nodded no. Then at that moment Katara walked in with something in her hand.

"Here, drink this after you rinse your mouth. It will calm down the sickness. It happens to some women during that stage." Katara stated.

Sokka looked at his sister with surprise. He didn't know Katara was threr when Suki's pregnancy tests came out positive.

"Keep it on the down low for now. Please?" Sokka asked.

"No problem." Katara answered.

...

Awhile later after Suki felt better, they were ready to tell the Gaang their surprise.

"You're hiding something Snoozles, fess up." Toph said.

"Seriously, no one would just to the bathroom and puke all of a sudden." Aang pointed out.

"Fine, well, Sokka and I are..." But Suki was cut off.

"Just spit it out. Remember I can tell if you are lying." Toph qouted.

"If you let me finish. Umm, well...I am pregnant." Suki answered with a hand on her belly.

"No way!" Toph yelled.

"Congrats Sokka!" Aang yelled.

Everyone hugged and congratulated Suki and Sokka.

"How far along are you Suki?" Toph asked.

"About three months." Suki answered.

"Wow, must've been a great new year gift." Katara said.

"I never really noticed that." Sokka realized.

"Did anyone else know besides you two?" Toph asked.

"Umm, well, Katara was there with me when I got the results. But other than that, that's it." Suki answered.

"That's why she knew!" Sokka yelled.

That was the longest chappie for this story so far. Did you enjoy? Answer! Please review before you leave. Thank you!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this took awhile, I wanted to drum up ideas and see what would fit and what wouldn't. Hopefully this will make you happy. And there are four chapters left after this one. So there would be a total of 9 chapters. Anyway....R&R!

_Chapter 5_

_March 27, 2009_

The day was May twent-fourth. Suki was five months pregnant. And her belly had not grown much. It looked as if she were three months along. And Suki's cravings were strange. And Sokka was going nuts.

"Please Sokka?"

"Why? Those are not good for you."

"Since when did you get all 'that's not good' or 'no, you have to eat healther foods'?" Suki asked.

"You're pregnant Suki! You have to give the baby and you some nutrition. You should know that. You were always in shape and eating the right foods." Sokka responded.

"Oh, so you're calling me fat?" Suki asked.

"No no no no no no no. You are going to gain weight because you have a baby going inside of you. And you are going to get back in shape once the baby is born. Well, awhile after, but you know what I mean. You just need to be careul on what you eat because remember you and the baby need the proper foods. Just please Suki." Sokka said.

"Wow, you care that much?"

"Of course I do!"

"Okay, whatever. Sorry if I made you mad." Suki said walking away.

...

Later that night Suki realized something. It was Sokka's birthday! He was not home so Suki wanted to do something for him and to say sorry for the fight before. Suki went down to the kichen to see what to cook. She found the recipe plus the ingedients for his favorite dinner and pastry. She decided to make that. While the dinner was cooking and the cake cooling, Suki decided to make homemade icing. When Suki was doing the icing, she felt something. She put a hand on her belly. Then she felt it again. The baby was kicking for the first time. Suki loved the feeling. Once everything was done, Suki left the food on warm and the cake under a bowl cover. About ten minutes later she heard Sokka laughing, he was nearby. So she put the food on the table. Then Sokka came home.

"Hey, happy birthday." Suki said.

"Wow, you made this for just for me? Well you to but you get it. But wow. Thanks Suki." Sokka said.

"Well, I wanted to say sorry for yelling at you before." Suki said.

"It's okay. It's just your mood swings." Sokka said.

"I guess."

"Anyway, lets eat." Sokka said.

"Okay."

...

Twenty minutes later.

"That was great Suki."

"Thank you."

"Any dessert?"

"You are getting two types" Suki smirked.

"Ohh."

"And look feel." Suki said pointing at her stomach.

Sokka placed a hand on Suki's stomach. A minute later he felt a kick.

"No way." Sokka said in surprise.

"Yep."

Hope you enjoyed. Review please and thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the new chapter, hope you like. R&R!

_Chapter 6 _

_April 22, 2009_

Today was July 19. Suki was seven months pregnant. Her and Sokka were going to find out when Suki's due date was. And they were also going to discuss names for the baby. Suki's belly was huge and round. But that morning Suki woke up in pain. She wasn't sure what it was. And Sokka was scared Suki was in labor. But luckily Katara was in town and came to check.

"So what's wrong Sokka?" Katara asked.

"I dunno. Suki and I were supposed to go the doctor to check up and find out her due date but this morning she woke up in pain and I don't know what to do!" Sokka yelled.

"And you left her alone?!"

"I told her I'll look for help. And she said okay."

"Oh."

Katara went over to Sokka's place to see what was wrong with Suki. When they got there, Suki was still in bed.

"Hey Suki, what's wrong?" Katara asked.

"If I knew I would've told Sokka." Suki answered.

"Okay, guess that was a bad question. Anyway, did your water break?" Katara asked.

"No."

"Okay, well I'm gonna check if your dialated because if you are, you'll be going into labor. But hopefully your not dialated." Katara said.

"Need anything? Or do I have to leave? What?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, get me gloves and it's up to you."

"Okay."

Sokka went to get the gloves.

"I think I'll stay outside." Sokka said.

"Alright."

...

Twenty minutes later.

"So anything?" Sokka asked walking into the room.

"She's not dialated. It's probably just some contractions. Just try not to do anything excessive. Got that Sokka? Take care of Suki. Oh and her due date is September 19. I did the procedure for you guys so Suki can rest." Katara said.

"Ok."

...

Later on when Katara was gone.

"You know, I was thinking, if the baby is a girl, maybe we can name her after that moon spirirt you used to date, Yue." Suki said.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"And what if the baby is a boy?" Sokka asked.

"Umm, maybe we can do Hi Shou."

"Nah, let's just think okay? But now it's time to go to bed."

Alright guys, there you go. Hope you liked. Review! (if you want)


	7. Chapter 7

Well..after this chapter, it's the last one. Hope you guys enjoy.

_Chapter 7_

_May 18, 2009_

It was August 21. Suki was eight months pregnant and tired as can be. Her cravings were on the rise and her mood swings wanted to make Sokka just disappear. But today there was something waiting for Suki. But Suki of course had no idea what it was. But Sokka was taking Suki out to one of her favorite resturants one last time before the baby was born. They wanted to have an alone outing. But Sokka gave the rest of the Gaang the 'okay' to set up.

"So are you excited about becoming a father in a month or maybe even less than that?" Suki asked.

"Excited but I'm also scared." Sokka admitted.

"Why are you scared?"

"I'm just scared that I might not be a good father. I mean you're the one who's down-to-earth and everyone gets along great with you. I'm just scared the child will think I'm weird." Sokka answered.

"Oh. But look Sokka, our baby is very lucky to have YOU as a father. You know why? You are a funny guy. You will our child or children laugh all the time. He or she will never be bored. Plus you can them stories about your journeys around the world. They'll be fascinated. And everyone gets along great with you to and you are also down-to-earth. Trust me." Suki said.

"Really? Well maybe we're just equal. That's why we're married." Sokka smiled.

Suki smiled to.

...

At Suki and Sokka's place.

"So, where does this go?" Toph asked holding up an empty box.

"Uh, Toph, that's an empty box. Maybe you can help Zuko by giving the gifts to give." Katara suggested.

"Whatever." Toph said.

...

Back at Suki and Sokka.

"So, where do you want to go next?" Sokka asked.

"Can we just sit for a bit? I'm tired." Suki said.

"No problem."

They sat down.

"So, how's the baby doing?" Sokka asked.

"Kicking a lot. I want to go home Sokka. I mean I loved the fact you took me out to dinner, but now I'm tired." Suki said.

"Okay, but do you want to take it slow?"

"Yeah. But help me up first." Suki said.

"Dang, you're heavy Suki."

"I'm carrying your child. What do you expect?"

...

Everything was set up. Now they needed to wait for Sokka and Suki to come. And they were on their way. Then when Suki walked in...

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled.

"What in the world?" Suki asked in shock.

"It's a baby shower for you Suki." Katara said.

"Really? Thanks guys."

"Wait, this shower is not over until you open the baby gifts we got you." Aang said.

"Okay, okay." Suki said.

She sat down on the couch. She opened up gifts. And then everyone ate.

...

Later on that night.

"Did you know about the baby shower Sokka?" Suki asked.

"Maybe." Sokka said.

"Sokka."

"Yes. Okay? I wanted to surprise you." Sokka said.

"Well, it was sweet of you."

Sokka just smiled.

"Hey, can I feel the baby?" Sokka asked.

"Of course."

Suki sat on the edge of the bed. Sokka came over and squatted down in front of Suki. He rubbed Suki's belly. The baby kicked hard.

"That's definitely a warrior in there." Sokka said.

"Yeah." Suki said.

She then had a look on her face.

"Suki? Are you okay?" Sokka asked.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Suki said.

"What?"

"Just move." Suki said pshing Sokka.

She went to the bathroom just in time.

"Food or the baby?" Sokka asked.

"It's just pregnancy sickness." Suki answered.

"Oh. Sucks to be you."

"Shut up.

Well, there you go. Next up is the final chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the final chapter. Hope you guys will enjoy.

_Chapter 8_

_May 29, 2009_

It was September 29th. Suki is nine months pregnant. She was about to give birth any day now. She was due two days ago. Sokka was worried if something was wrong with the baby. The nursery was already done. But then that morning Suki was in pain.

"Do you think its time?" Sokka asked.

"Maybe. Come let's get to the hospital to see." Suki suggeseted.

"Why don't we just wait a bit and see?" Sokka said.

"*Sigh* Alright." Suki said.

...

Around the late afternoon, Suki's pain was more intense. She was in the bedroom. She stood up to go tell Sokka her pain was more intnense. Then Suki felt liquid as if she just peed on herself. She looked and there was indeed liquid. And right at that point, Suki's pain was ten times stronger. So she went to tell Sokka.

"Sokka," Suki began.

"Hey, is there anything wrong Suki?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka, my water just broke." Suki answered holding her belly.

"Huh?"

"The baby is coming! Now!" Suki yelled.

Once Suki said that, Sokka went into panic mode.

"What?! Um, uh, where are the bags? Are you in severe pain? Can you even walk or something in that category? Oh my gosh I'm gonna be a father! Oh wait, you in labor, ugh! Where are the bags?!" Sokka yelled in panic.

"Sokka! Get a hold of yourself! The bags are on the bed and yes I can walk for now." Suki answered.

"Oh yeah. Okay."

...

At the hospital.

"Yeah, um, my wife here is in labor, get her a room." Sokka said to the nurse at the desk.

"She seems fine to me." The Nurse said.

"Listen, she may seem fine, but in reality she is in labor. Her water broke at our house okay? I do not want my child being born in a dumpy spot. So get Suki a room." Sokka said as in a threat tone.

"Fill some papers first."

"Ohh, come on. This hurts." Suki complained as she gripped Sokka's arm.

She was already having contractions.

"Get Suki to a room!" Sokka yelled.

Then at that point another nurse came with a wheelchair and told Suki to sit. They were finally put into a room. Suki changed into a more comfortable hospital gown and was laying down on the bed. She looked as if she were in massive pain. Which she was.

"This hurts Sokka." Suki said.

"Don't worry I'm here. And in the end, the baby will be here." Sokka said.

"Yeah, but you're not the one who will be doing all the pushing."

Then at that point a different nurse came. Her name was Park.

"Hello, my name is Nurse Park. I'm here to check up on you. I'm going to see how dialated you are." Park said.

Park put on gloves and checked how dialated Suki was.

"Well Suki, you are already halfway there. You are five centimeters dialated." Nurse Park said.

"Okay."

Then another contraction came. Suki grabbed Sokka's hand and she bit her lower lip.

"They're that strong?" Nurse Park asked.

Suki nodded 'yes' and let go of Sokka's hand.

"Okay, just keep on doing that. If they severly strong, tell your husband to come get me so I can check up on you. But I'll be back within an hour." Nurse Park said.

"Alright." Suki said.

The next hour felt like forever to Suki. Her contractions were getting stronger. And Sokka's fingers were on the verge of being broken.

"Ah, Sokka, go get her. I think it's time." Suki said.

"Alright."

But then when Sokka stood up, Nurse Park came in.

"Are the contractions stronger?" Park asked.

"A lot stronger." Suki answered.

"Okay, let me check."

Park checked another ime to see how far along Suki was.

"Looks like you're ready." Park said.

Suki looked up at Sokka. He was sitting behind her for support. He gave a ressauring nod. About two other nurese came into the room.

"When I say 'push' you push okay?"

Suki nodded.

"Push."

Suki pushed with all her might.

"Ah! It hurts." Suki said.

"Come on, that was a great push."

"Come on Suki, you can do it." Sokka smiled.

"Ok." Suki said.

She grabbed both of Sokka's hands and got ready.

"Ready? Push!"

Suki pushed again. Sokka's hands were being squeezed to a pulp. It went on like this for two hours.

"Let's go, another push. The baby's head is crowning." Park said.

Suki pushed.

"One more. A big one this time." Park said.

Suki pushed the hardest this time.

"Ah!" Suki screamed when she pushed.

Then a cry was heard. Suki layed back onto Sokka as Park went to clean the baby.

"Great job. You did really great." Sokka said.

"You have a beautiful baby girl." Park said handing the baby in a blanket.

"A girl Sokka. We're parents to a baby girl." Suki said smiling.

She looked down at the baby. The baby looked exactly like Sokka besides for the hair. The baby's hair was light brown like Suki's.

"She's beautiful." Suki said.

"Just like you." Sokka smiled.

"So Yue is her name, right?"

"Yes."

"Hey there Yue. Hey there beautiful." Suki said kissing the baby.

"Here, you hold her." Suki said.

Sokka grabbed Yue from Suki. He supported her head.

"I'm a dad. I can't believe it." Sokka said.

"Yes you are Sokka. We did it. We're parents."

The End!

So, how did you guys like the final chapter? Lacked, boring, tell me! Please review. And thank you SO much for reading. I appreciate that very much. Thank you once again. :)


End file.
